Tales From Beacon
by rangers21A
Summary: A series of X-rated tales from the RWBY universe that are chosen by you, the readers! Read the prologue first and then start leaving me requests for stuff you'd like to see in the story
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Beacon Academy: the greatest combat school in Remnant; a training ground for future Huntsmen and Huntresses. What goes on in the hallowed halls of this glorious school is hardly seen by the outside world. This sacred learning institution is chock full of not only stories of heroism and bravery, but dirty stuff too.

There are more than a million ships at Beacon Academy, and now's your chance to hear all the stories about them. Students, teachers, and side characters alike getting down and dirty with each other. Which characters will get together? Well, that's entirely up to you!

This story will (For the most part) be driven by the fans of all of RWBY's glorious ships! From Bumbleby to Arkos to Nuts And Dolts to literally any ship in the entire RWBY universe! Send me your requests for who you want to see get together, and even how they get together or what they do too if you want to get specific. I only have a few rules:

No yaoi. At least not yet ;)

No Blake x Adam. That relationship is abusive and requests for it to be seen will not be tolerated

No requests for rape, incest, scat, piss porn, vomit porn, or ageplay. Those are all disgusting kinks and have no part in this story. Everything else is fair game, though

Think of this universe like an X-rated RWBY Chibi. All characters are alive and well, including Torchwick, Pyrrha, and anyone else who may have died over the course of the series. Feel free to make as many requests to see those characters as you like

Under no circumstances will I write anything for Black Sun. Sorry, folks. That's my all-time number one NOTP. I may reconsider this rule if enough people are against it. Just try to keep your arguments for me allowing this ship in the story polite. If one person responds threateningly, I'll kill off Sun entirely. Blake can stay alive, though

Those are all the rules. If you have requests for a ship to be seen, please either leave them in a review or send me a PM. You can just leave me the ship, or include anything specific you'd like to see in the chapter if you want (i.e. kinks, fetishes, specific situations, etc.). I shall start fulfilling your requests as soon as I can. Please remember though that your requests may not get fulfilled right away. I am a college student, after all, and, as the rest of you college kids out there know, it sucks and is a huge time consumer. Please do not pester me if I do not fulfill your request in a timely manner. If you annoy me enough, I just won't write it at all. I will also occasionally write a chapter for a few of my own personal ideas from time to time. I hope you will enjoy them just as much as I do.

Anyway, that's pretty much it. Be sure to leave your requests and get ready for more RWBY smut than you could ever hope for!


	2. Dragon Slayer and Lancaster

The first few requests I've been getting are for mainly Lancaster and Jaune x Yang, so I figured why not knock them all out at once? Enjoy.

 _ **Jaune's Best Night Ever**_

"That was a great training session, Jaune. You're really improving."

"Thanks, Pyrrha. You really think so?"

"Definitely." It was around 10:00 at night and Jaune and Pyrrha had just finished another one of their nightly training sessions. For the first time since they had started, Jaune had actually disarmed Pyrrha in combat. Granted, the second he did it, she swept his leg out from under him and won their sparring match, but still. Jaune considered it a victory.

"God, I'm so fired up!" Jaune exclaimed excitedly. "Is there any way we can just keep training tonight?"

Pyrrha stifled a yawn. "Sorry, Jaune. I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to head back to the dorm."

"Oh. Okay. That's fine. I think I'm going to stay up a little longer. Good night."

"Night." Pyrrha left Jaune in the hallway, heading back to their dorm to get some sleep. Jaune, however, chose to stay out in the hallway sparring against imaginary opponents.

"Ha ha! So, you thought that you could defeat the great Jaune Arc?" He said to his fictitious foe. "Well, you thought wrong! It doesn't matter how large of an army you bring! I'll defeat you all! Take this! Hyaa!" He stabbed an imaginary soldier. "And this! Yaa!" Jaune slashed and decapitated another enemy. "And how about some of-"

Suddenly, he stopped. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Jaune could swear he heard someone crying. And it was coming from Team RWBY's dorm room. Jaune waited a moment, listening to the gentle sobbing, then knocked on the door. He heard shuffling on the other side, and finally a puffy-eyed Yang answered the door. "Hey, Jaune," she said casually, "s'up?"

"Yang?" Jaune said. "Are you all right? I thought I heard someone crying."

"Whaaaaat?" Yang said. "Crying? That's weird! Who would be… Crying… At a time like-" Yang suddenly broke down sobbing into Jaune's shoulder. Jaune didn't know what to do. He just awkwardly patted her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Yang, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this before." Jaune had to admit, seeing Yang of all people crying like this was weird. Yang was pretty much the toughest girl at Beacon! Why would she be crying?

Yang sniffled and walked back into her dorm. Jaune followed her and sat on the bed with her. "It's just… I feel like nobody likes me." Yang said.

"What? That's ridiculous! You have so many friends!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Not like that." Yang said. "I mean nobody likes me… In that way."

"In what way?"

Yang sighed. "I mean that no one likes me… Romantically, you know? I mean, ever since I've been at Beacon, no boy's ever given me the slightest bit of attention! Nobody! Am I just not beautiful enough, or something?" Jaune couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yang Xiao Long was probably one of the most beautiful girls he knew. Why would guys not be paying attention to her? Yang sighed. "I haven't even gotten laid in, like, a year."

"What?" Jaune exclaimed. "That's ridiculous! Yang, you're beautiful! You're hot! You're smoking! What guy wouldn't want you?"

Yang sniffled and smiled. "You really think so?"

"Definitely! You'll find somebody who likes you eventually. I just know it. In fact, I bet that, if you went out there right now, you could-"

Jaune was silenced by Yang suddenly kissing him. Despite how amazing the kiss was, Jaune quickly pushed Yang off of him. "Yang, what are you-" He was once again silenced by Yang throwing her jacket in his face.

"Shut up and do me, Arc!" Yang said, taking her shirt off over her head.

"Yang, I'm not going to- Whoa!" Jaune was stunned staring at Yang's incredible breasts. So big and round and perky. Yang grinned. She had him right where she wanted him.

"You wanna touch them?" She purred.

"I, uh… I… I… I…"

Yang giggled and took Jaune's hands, placing them on her breasts. "That feel nice?" She asked with a seductive smirk.

"I, uh… Uh… Yes." Jaune stammered.

"You can suck on them too if you want." Yang purred. Jaune didn't even give a second thought. He started licking and sucking on Yang's breasts, causing soft moans to escape from Yang's mouth. "Ooooh, yeah~" She moaned. "That's nice~"

Suddenly, Yang yanked herself back from Jaune and got down on the floor. "Yang, what are you- Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jaune exclaimed as Yang unzipped his pants.

"What? You didn't think it was going this way?" Yang giggled, pulling Jaune's dick out of his pants. "Oh, yeah. I think this should do nicely." She purred. Yang ran her tongue up the length of Jaune's cock before putting the entire thing in her mouth and deepthroating him to the hilt.

"Ohh, God! Yang, how did you get so good at this?"

Yang giggled. "I may not have gotten laid in a year, but I've still had practice." She put Jaune's cock in between her breasts and started rubbing it between them while she sucked on the head.

"Aaah! Yang, I'm getting close!" Jaune groaned. Yang immediately stopped. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Yang grinned as she took off her pants and pushed Jaune over so that he was flat on the bed. "Saving it all for the main event." She purred as she got on top and lowered herself on to Jaune's cock. "Ooooooh, yeah~" She moaned as she bucked her hips, riding Jaune smoothly and slowly at first. "Ohhhh, God! This feels so good!"

Jaune couldn't believe this was happening. Yang's pussy felt so tight and warm. It was incredible! "Oh, Jaune!" Yang moaned. "Aaaaah! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Jaune groaned.

Yang let out a cry of pleasure as she climaxed and as Jaune filled her pussy full of hot seed. "Hope you're not too tired after that." Yang purred. "'Cause we're gonna go all night-"

"OH, MY GOD! Yang, what are you doing?!" Yang and Jaune both yelled in surprise as they noticed Ruby had just entered the dorm.

"Ruby! What the hell are you doing here?!" Yang yelled.

"Why is Jaune inside of you?!" Ruby screamed. "Are you guys seriously having sex?!"

"Ruby, get the hell out of here!" Yang yelled. "Jaune and I are kind of in the middle of something."

"I know! And…" Ruby suddenly started stripping down as well. "I want in."

"What?!" Both Yang and Jaune exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah! I've never even had sex before, and I've been dying to try it!" Ruby replied, taking off the last of her clothes. "Now, move over, Yang! It's my turn!" Ruby stepped over and eased Jaune's still-hard cock into her tight, virgin cunt. "Aaaaah! Oh, God, that's so good!" She moaned.

Yang glared at her sister for hogging her man, but then just lowered herself on to Jaune's face. "I ain't done yet, so get licking!" She demanded.

Jaune didn't know how this was happening. Somehow, he was managing to have sex with two beautiful women, and he was loving it. He drove his tongue deep into Yang's wet pussy, causing her to moan like crazy, as Ruby rode him, panting like a dog in heat.

"Ohhh, God! Jaune, I'm cumming!" Ruby screamed from pleasure.

"Aaaah! Fuck! Jaune, lick me faster!" Yang pleaded. "Ohhhh, I'm so close!"

"OH, MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN HERE?!" The three of them all turned to see Weiss and Blake standing in the door. "Ruby, Yang, are you seriously fucking Jaune?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Geez, Weiss! Come on! I was so close!" Yang complained as she got off of Jaune. "We were just having a little fun."

"Well… Mind if we join in on that fun?" Blake asked.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed all the others.

"You seriously want to join them?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Blake said, taking off her clothes. "Ruby, get off. It's my turn!" Ruby got off Jaune's cock and Blake mounted him, moaning softly as she rode him.

"I cannot believe you three!" Weiss exclaimed. "The fact that you're all having an orgy, with Jaune of all people no less, is just sick!"

"Aw, come on, Weiss." Ruby said. "You know you want to join in."

Weiss sighed. "All right, fine." She started stripping too and got down on the floor so that Ruby could lick her pussy.

All night long the four girls switched between fucking Jaune, getting licked by him, and eating out each other. Jaune lost track of how many times he came inside each of the girls, but it was a huge number. Finally, all four girls quadruple teamed his cock, licking and sucking on it from all sides. "Ergh! Here it comes, girls!" Jaune groaned as he came, spraying all four girls with hot, thick cum. When he was done, the five of them all got on the bed to cuddle after a long night of nothing but sex.

"That was amazing…" Jaune panted. "I can't believe that just happened!"

"I know." Ruby said. "It _was_ amazing!"

"Totally!" Yang added.

"You were incredible, Jaune." Ren said.

"Thanks, Ren." Jaune's eyes bulged in surprise. "Wait, REN?! AAAAAAAH!"

Jaune fell on the floor of his bedroom, screaming in fright. "Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, rushing to his side.

"Whozzats? What? Where… Where am I?" Jaune asked. "Where are the girls?"

"Girls?" Pyrrha said, confused. "Jaune, what are you talking about? You've been asleep all night."

"What? I have? Then… That means I never… With Yang, and Ruby, and Weiss, and…"

Nora started laughing. "Oh, my God!" She exclaimed. "Jaune had a wet dream!"

"What? No I didn't!" Jaune said defensively. Although, that did appear to be what had happened. Jaune was in his pajamas in his dorm room with the rest of his team. It looked like that amazing night had been nothing more than a dream. "Aw, dang it!" Jaune said miserably.

Nora started laughing again as Pyrrha helped Jaune to his feet. "Come on. We'd better get to class." She said.

After class, Jaune ate lunch alone in the cafeteria, wallowing in the misery of never actually having slept with Yang, or Ruby, or the others. As he ate his pudding alone, Yang and Ruby walked up to him. "Hey, Jaune." Ruby said congenially. "What's up?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." Jaune said awkwardly. "Just, uh… Thinking about something that happened last night."

"Heh. Yeah. Nora told us you had a pretty crazy dream." Yang chuckled.

"What?! She told you?! Oh, my God…"

"Heh heh. Yeah. It sounded pretty wild." Yang said. "But, you know, if you ever want to make that dream a reality."

Jaune looked up from his pudding cup. "Wait… What are you saying?"

Yang and Ruby both grinned. "Why don't you come by our room sometime later today?" Ruby said suggestively.

"We'll be waiting for you." Yang added before the two of them left.

Jaune sat there in shock for a moment. Could this really be happening? Finally, he ditched his pudding cup in the trash and raced after the two of them. "Wait up, girls!"

Hope you liked chapter one of Tales From Beacon. Plenty more where this came from. Just be sure to keep leaving those requests for ships, and I'll keep on working on these stories. Until next time!


	3. Bumbleby

_**Stuck**_

"Bark! Bark!"

"Gaaah! Get away from me!"

Blake turned the corner in the hallway and kept running as Zwei, the terrifying but adorable corgi, chased after her. Why did this dog love terrorizing her? "He just wants to play with you, Blake!" Ruby would always say. _Yeah, right_ , Blake thought, _He probably just thinks I'm a giant chew toy._

Blake kept running and finally made it to her team's dorm room. She searched her pockets for her key to the room, but came up empty. "Crap!" She exclaimed. She could hear Zwei getting closer. She looked around for a way to escape him.

Then she saw it: the doggy door Ruby had installed on their door to let Zwei in and out as he pleased. Blake had protested vehemently against having it, and, if she had been able to get inside the dorm right now, she would have blocked it as quick as she could. But now it may be her only chance to escape that cursed corgi.

Blake got down and crawled through the door. She managed to get about halfway in, but her hips got stuck in the door. "Come on! Come on!" She said desperately, trying to squeeze herself through the door. But it was no use. She was trapped.

"Bark! Bark!" Zwei had arrived. Blake braced herself for the chewing of a lifetime, but actually heard the dog scamper off down the hall. Blake breathed a sigh of relief. For a minute, she actually forgot that she was stuck in a doggy door.

"Hello?" She called. "Anyone? A little help? I'm stuck!"

"Blake?" Came a voice from the other side.

"Yang! Thank God! I'm stuck in the door! Can you just pull me out, please?"

Yang chuckled. "How'd you even get stuck in there?" She asked.

"Your dog was chasing me and I lost my key to the room, so I tried getting in through here. Now, will you please just pull me out?"

Yang laughed a bit more. "It's kind of funny." She remarked. "A cat stuck in a doggy door."

"Yes. The irony is not lost on me." Blake said, rolling her eyes.

Yang laughed more. "You know, you actually look kind of adorable. Your butt's just sticking out here."

"Yang, quit looking at my butt and just-" Snap. Snap. "Are… Are you taking photos of me?!"

"Heh. Yeah." Yang said as she snapped a few more pics of Blake stuck with her scroll. "The rest of the team is going to love this!"

"Yang! Stop taking pictures of me and for the love of God just pull- Eep!" Blake squeaked as she felt Yang's hands on her ass. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Just having a little fun." Yang said as she reached under Blake and started rubbing her crotch. Blake moaned softly as Yang rubbed her. "You like that, huh?"

"A… A little…" Blake said. Yang suddenly stopped rubbing her. "Hey! Don't stop! Keep- Aah!" Yang was suddenly pulling Blake's pants down. "Yang!"

"Uh-huh~?" Yang purred teasingly, continuing to rub Blake's cunt now that her pants were off.

"Hah… What do you think you're doing? Aah… You can't just pull my pants down out in the hallway!"

"Why not?" Yang said with a grin on her face. She looked at her hand which was glistening with fluid from Blake's pussy. "By the looks of it, you're loving this. Do you want me to stop~?"

"Mmm…. No." Blake said, submitting to the pleasure of Yang's fingers.

That's what I thought." Yang stopped rubbing Blake and started licking her pussy, teasingly at first to get Blake excited, but then going full force, running her tongue around every inch of Blake's dripping cunt.

"Aaaaah! Yes~!" Blake moaned. "Ohhh, God! Yang, I'm so close!"

"Mmm. Cum for me, Blakey~" Yang purred, continuing to lap at Blake's delicious pussy. Blake moaned loudly as she came hard. Her face turned bright red, hoping desperately that no one heard her climax in the middle of the hallway. "You like that?" Yang asked.

"Yes!" Blake said, satisfied. Suddenly, Yang yanked her out of the doggy door. "Hey, what are you-?" Blake was interrupted by Yang throwing her shirt in her face.

"Shut up and give me a little something too." Yang purred, slipping out of her pants too.

Blake grinned and moved forward to scissor with Yang, rubbing her pussy against hers as quick as she could. "Aaah! How's that?" She asked.

"Oooooh, yeah~ That'll work!" Yang moaned as she grinded her pussy against Blake's. The two girls moaned and groaned as they tribbed together in the hallway. "Aaaah! Blake, I'm getting close!"

"Me too!" Blake moaned. "Aaaaah! Cum with me!" The girls both cried out as they both climaxed. When she was done, Blake flopped back on the floor. "Wow…" She panted. "That was amazing…"

"Heh. I know." Yang replied, putting her clothes back on. "Well, I'll see you around." Yang started walking off down the hall.

"Wait." Blake said, pulling her pants back up. "Can we… Do something later?"

Yang turned back and smiled. "What, like what we just did?" Blake blushed, but nodded. "Definitely. I'll catch you later." She said with a wink as she left. Yang turned the corner and made sure Blake couldn't hear her. "Okay, Zwei. You can come back out."

Zwei came out from around the corner. "Bark! Bark!" He barked happily as Yang rubbed his head.

"You did great, buddy." She said. "Someone just earned himself a nice, big, juicy steak for dinner tonight."

"Bark! Bark!" Zwei barked happily, wagging his tail. Yang grinned. Everything went exactly as planned. She just had to remember to put Blake's room key back on her dresser so it would look like she had forgotten it there. Yang licked what was left of Blake's juices off her fingers, looking forward to later that night as she walked off with her partner in crime.

 _Heh heh,_ she thought. _No one will ever know._


End file.
